I Just Love You More
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 5 finally up! YH Yaoi! “Yusuke Urameshi... Do not kid with me... I’m not so short as to being stepped on by someone the likely higher height than that of your stupid friend, that... Kuwabara..." Yusuke x Hiei
1. I Want You

I Just Love You More

=

Chapter I: I want you

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Yu Yu Hakusho... Such a beautiful anime, such a beautiful fic... Hmm... Hiei's in the liking with Yusuke and he's been holding it in for a while now, but he can't fight back his feelings anymore, he can't hide what he's been hiding for just a few moments too much... He has to tell Yusuke some how... And thus... This story was written...

> > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

> > =H= ... =H= - Hiei's thoughts

=

IJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMore

=

> > =H= Too long now... I have been waiting for him... Damn! I shouldn't have to have waited this long and I dare not wait any longer! It seems that the more he puts me through and the more he's defeated me... The more I want him... The more I think and dream of him... The more I need him... Sure that he does not feel that way about me. Sure I want to show him how I, myself, feel for him... =H=

=

The sun hit the grass, such a lustful moment... When life just felt so perfect, the animals in the forest began to nod, chirp and make soft sounds, clouds danced in the pink and orange sky, mixing of blues and purples as well as yellow, what a sunset! Tree's leafs ruffled in the late evening breeze and the sound of a stream nearby added the sweetest tune to nature's precious song. Even Hiei, who was sitting up in a tree, was smiling at the thought of the sun setting, he was happy, the wind blowing through his hair and rippling his long black cloak; which covered his small yet beautiful frame. His eyes were closed and his arms were lifted back peacefully to support his head against the tree, he sat atop a large and long branch, and his legs were bent and crossed at the knees, clicking his long black boots together and showering the world with a light sight of the bottom of his black pants.

=

He finally opened his eyes when he heard the light sound of leafs crunching below him, "Ah, yes Yusuke? You want what from me now?" Hiei's voice was essentially calm as he slowly leaned to the side to look down below at the young Spirit detective.

Yusuke smiled up at Hiei, his light tan skin shined goldenly in the sun and he nodded with his hands at his side, he was wearing a light white muscle shirt and his usual tight jeans and sneakers, yes, he was so handsome, who wouldn't fall for such an amazing creature? His voice came out light and carelessly as usual, "Are you gonna come down from there any time now? Because I'm guessing you slept up there last night and you didn't even walk with me to school or back from it today. I was getting a bit worried that maybe someone had accidentally stepped on you."

Hiei frowned and pounced into the air, which to Yusuke only looked like a small black blur and then the small Koorime Demon was standing right in front of him, he had a deep look to him and then... Yet-yet there was something else... Something Yusuke just couldn't place, was it hurt? Or was it fear? Or maybe... Maybe something else...

"Yusuke Urameshi... Do not kid with me... I'm not so short as to being stepped on by someone the likely higher height than that of your stupid friend, that... Kuwabara... I could not be crushed so easily... As for me not meeting you before or after school, I was clearly enjoying the wind... I just seemed to have ran out of time... For now it is almost night again..." Hiei looked down, knowing that simply looking up to Yusuke like he would; he might just lose control, there he would show Yusuke his most promised and hidden secret, he could not let such feelings overtake him at a time like this... They were not important nor needed yet, if ever.

"Sure Hiei..." Yusuke switched from one foot to another and stared down at the Fire Demon with a light hint of curiosity, "Well... Are we just going to stand here all day or do something about it?"

Hiei cocked a brow and opened his mouth slightly with closed teeth a second and then was staring up at Yusuke in a lustful loving shock, his eyebrows up and perched lightly, his beautiful crimson eyes wide and glassy, and his arms at his sides with hands clenched in fists to fight the urge to just grab Yusuke and have him there on the spot, "S-something about what, Yusuke?"

Yusuke now looked down at Hiei in shock, he was quite taken back with the Koorime's reaction, yet he stared down at Hiei, now with his eyes wide as well, what was Hiei expecting from him? Had Yusuke said anything to make the Demon expect any certain thing from him? "Umm... Yes Hiei. Kuwabara has purposed to your sister... Are you going to do anything about it?"

There was a slight look of worry in Hiei's face before it quickly switched to anger and he glared up at Yusuke, "He WHAT!?" The Demon Koorime bounced into the air and was gone in a second, leaving Yusuke to stand in shock at the sudden change and burst of emotions that Hiei had released just then in front of him.

=

=

"SHE SAID YES!?!?!"

There was a sound of running up steps and struggling was muffled out through the walls as Yusuke finally entered in the house; looking around happily, his hands in his pockets and his feet on the floor as he slipped off his shoes and kicked them into a corner. He silently looked up and frowned when he heard Hiei shout out.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

=

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

TTFN,

That's it, short and sweet, tell me what you think; while you're waiting. Review! .

-KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Starving for Attention

I Just Love You More

S

Chapter II: Starving for attention

S

By: KaKaVegeGurl

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

S

Dear Fans,

Welcome to Chapter two of 'I Just Love You More'. .

I'm glad that you have been waiting so patiently (or impatiently) for this, and I apologize for my late updates and all. LOL. If you've read many of my fics before, you know that I don't like to talk much, and if you didn't know that before and/or if this is the first fic you have read of mine; well... You know now.

So without further adieu... I bring to you... Chapter two! Enjoy and review.

.................................. That rhymed! LOL.

KaKaVegeGurl

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

S

H ... H Hiei's thoughts

S

IJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMore

S

H Urameshi... Hn... It seems you have forever haunted my dreams... Following me into the night as I leap on through the air... And yet you pull me down... These dreams seem ending always with a quick and wet satisfaction... A small token of your love for me... In only dreams will you hold me close like you have done so many times before... Yet there is still a price to pay for my love for you... On numerous occasions have you thrown me down and had your way, violated me still and forced me to shed my precious tears.... And yet I am still curious for you... Though these dreams have not happened to me outside of air castle worlds... It feels real enough to me... Real enough to make me nervous; When ever I am around you... Still thinking of our passionate, distasteful acts in the deep haunting forests of my dreams... H

S

"Hiei!"

S

H Too many things tend to disturb me and my thoughts... H

S

Hiei gasped lightly when he lost balance on the branch in which he sat and fell out of the tree, landing flat on his head with a large 'thud', the shuffling of fresh leafs whooshing in the wind as the branch shifted up a little thanks to Hiei's sudden fall.

"Hiei," Kurama chuckled and lightly strolled up the young Koorime's side, standing still in his Maroon high school uniform, his long red hair blowing slowly in the wind and piercing emerald eyes held a strong gaze upon his short, black partner, "What are you doing out here? Everyone's inside."

"Precisely..." Slowly the small ice demon stood up and brushed himself off, staring out of the forest and into the window of a certain Spirit Detectives room, he gasped as he watched the young man from afar, "... I don't need to be around a bunch of Ningen fools."

Kurama pointed an eyebrow to Hiei and watched the small Koorime closely, "So... Is Yusuke one of these 'Ningen Fools' you're talking about?"

Hiei turned quickly and glared at the Youko, "Shut up fox, it's none of your damn business."

Kurama frowned when Hiei pounced away, "Of course he's not a Ningen fool... Only you would fall for Yusuke, Hiei, only you..."

S

S

"God dammit!"

"Yusuke! I thought I told you to keep quiet!"

"Shut up! ... Stupid."

"_Shhh_!"

"God dammit Botan! Shut up!"

"YUSUKE YOU IDIOT! YOU WOKE HIM UP!"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!? STUPID!"

Yusuke fumbled a bit, turning on the flash light he gripped tightly in his hands and pointed it forward, "O-Oops..."

Red eyes blinked at the sudden light being shown in his eyes, "What are you three up to?"

"Heh heh... Sorry Hiei... It was Kurama's idea."

Hiei frowned tormentedly and looked to the red head, "Kurama? Get that blasted light out of my eyes."

"Eh heh, sorry!" Yusuke smiled widely and pointed the light in some other direction.

Hiei lightly jumped down from the tree he sat in and walked up to the three of them, "Hn... Who's idea was this and why?"

Yusuke pointed over to Kurama, smile still wide on his face, "It was all Kurama."

"I assure you Hiei, it was Yusuke's idea, not mine."

Hiei looked back and forth between the two, "Hn... Botan?"

"It was Kurama."

Kurama smiled cunningly and stared at Hiei.

The small Koorime glared at his partner and then cocked a brow, "Why...?"

"We were just going to scare you..." The tall Youko said hiding something behind his back.

Hiei cocked a brow and walked closer to Kurama, "Scare me? And what is that behind your back, fox?"

"It's a- It's a-" Before Kurama could say any more, the short Koorime reached behind him and grabbed out of his hands a-

"What are you doing with this... This... This thing!"

Yusuke chuckled as he looked at the camera Hiei now held in his hands, "We... Were gonna take a picture of you..."

Hiei froze in place and stared at Yusuke, "Take a picture of me? Why?...." He lightly looked down as his mind began to wonder.

S

S

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

S

Ta da!!!! At last! Chapter two is done! I hoped you all enjoyed, my precious! Do review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. A chat in the woods

I Just Love You More

* * *

Chapter III: A chat in the woods

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Dear Fans,

Welcome to Chapter three of 'I Just Love You More'. I hope you like it, it may be short. .

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To tmntyyh: "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, you know I updated, and so, here you go, read on and enjoy this cup of yaoi!"_

_To Trueblue14: "Me too, their so addicting! I'm glad you like it so far, lol. Is this soon enough?" _

_

* * *

_

IJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMore

* * *

"You seem to be wanting Yusuke to notice that you like him, Hiei. Am I right?"

"Quiet, fox, you don't know anything." Hiei said boldly as he sat up in a tree in Kurama's backyard.

The Youko sighed and sat down at the tree's roots, "Don't blame me when he hurts you, Hiei."

"This is none of your concern." Said Hiei as he closed his eyes, "I never said I had any sort of feelings for the detective."

Kurama smiled softly with a chuckle, "You didn't have to, I know you, Hiei. And I know you like him, I just don't want to see you hurt."

Hiei dropped slowly from the branch he was perched on and landed lightly in a crouched position before the red-haired youth, he sat with a glare planted strongly on his face, "Hold your tongue, Kurama. I do not wish to cut it off."

"Oh? Hiei, you know that if you tell Yusuke how you feel, he will not do so little as to just harm you. Don't tell him; that way neither of you has to take the blame and both of you can walk out of this with all of your limbs."

Hiei frowned at the Youko's words and continued to stare him down, "Why do you continue talking, fox? Do you have a death wish?"

Kurama watched as the small Koorime turned and pounced off into the forest, he couldn't stand smiling any more so he let it rest down into a frown, he could feel the worry building in his mind, "Hiei."

* * *

The small demon stopped some ways away in a light clearing only because he happened to hear the voice of the very person he had just been talking about.

"Detective, what are you doing here?"

Yusuke smiled sheepishly as he stared up at the darkly dressed demon sitting in a tree, "Actually, I was looking for you."

"Why?" Hiei cocked a brow, he couldn't help but let the curiousity build in his mind and finally jumped down.

"Koenma asked me to gather up the gang, we've got another mission."

Hiei stood not six feet from the raven-haired teen, "Another mission?" He frowned once more and stared at Yusuke.

"Yeah, so, I thought I'd find you here."

"You did." Hiei said simply.

Yusuke smiled and nodded to the Koorime, "You seemed to be off in a hurry. Some thing wrong?"

Hiei paled slightly and looked away as he felt his face flush lightly, "What? No. I was just fine, thinking a bit, that's all."

Yusuke nodded subconsciously, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the small black demon closely, "Well. You just seemed a bit hot and bothered."

"Maybe." Hiei stared at Yusuke, pausing for thought as he took a few steps forward, "Wait, 'hot and bothered'?"

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

The end of chapter 3, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was so short. Please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. The Next Mission

I Just Love You More

* * *

Chapter IV: The Next Mission

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Dear Peoples that have been missing the hell out of this fanfic, XD 

Welcome to Chapter four of 'I Just Love You More'! Finally right?! It's about goddam time! XD

I'm so sorry that this took such a long time to come up but I promise you that I AM alive! And I will be trying to come out with AT LEAST a Chapter for one of my fanfics once a day! Or more, it just depends on my hands!

Just keep them reviews coming please, reviews are like mah fuel!

Anyways so, I hope you all like this chapter!

You all know the drill! Have a nice STEAMING cup of yaoi! And enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To kit-kat: "I hope you didn't have to wait too long."_

_To Nenyeni: "LOL, I try not to make too bad of cliffhangers. Sorry for the pain. LOL. Please continue reading and enjoy!"_

_To Shy231: "Really? Someone recommended my fanfic? Awww! T.T I have such loyal fans! Erm... Gee thanks. -- Well honestly that was a bit rude, but alright. I don't care. This is my first try and I happen to think that it is entirely IC, tyvm. Oh well, yer criticism wasn't that good either. But thanks anyways. And you had to say it anonymously too. How sad. Bye."_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

IJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMoreIJustLoveYouMore

* * *

It happened on occasion that they would be called into battle and Hiei had to admit that it was a tad annoying; being called in to do their dirty work, but he didn't complain. As much as it would annoy him, he didn't say a thing. 

The trip there wasn't in the least bit what he'd hoped it would've been and his dreams only were getting worse by being around a certain Spirit Detective, to be in constant contact with him was almost as agrivating as the damn crush he had already. He was hoping beyond hope that Yusuke wouldn't notice. Before now it was his means to make sure that Yusuke WOULD notice him, but now... After what Kurama had said in the woods that day; things began to haunt him and tear at him.

What if Yusuke DID find out? And what if he DID push him away? They'd never gotten along before and He certainly didn't want them to get worse.

As far as the mission went... No one expected it to be as in depth and as complicated as it turned out to be. They thought it would be simple... And the worst thing was that Hiei was stuck right in the middle of it.

"I'm warning you all that this guy is nasty." Koenma was saying, "He will do anything to get his hands on Hiei, anything. His name is Morika."

Yusuke nodded in concern as the four of them stood and stared at a photo of the demon, "So he wants Hiei's tears?"

"Yes. And he will go about retrieving them in the most harshest of ways." Koenma addressed them all; especially the Koorime standing to Yusuke's left, "if he gets his hands on Hiei."

Kuwabara glared at the ground, "That isn't right. What kind of person does he think he is beating tears out of people? Doesn't he understand it's... Kind of rude?"

"Some demons don't think about that and don't even care." Yusuke said boldly, "Of course it's rude and wrong... But they don't care. Beating the shit out of someone for tears that are worth a lot makes no difference. To them it's like fishing for gold."

Koenma nodded silently, "Yusuke's right. Morika doesn't care what it takes to get them, as long as he does."

Kurama sighed from Kuwabara's right and put a hand on his hip in thought, "It'll be hard though. He'll have to put a lot of effort into making Hiei cry."

"Oh course he will," Yusuke said with a growl, "He'll have to get through me first,"

Hiei looked around at them in an embarrassed manner before turning and leaving the room in a rush of his black billowing cloak.

"Yusuke you should go with him," Koenma said calmly around his pacifier, "I want you to guard him with your life. And I don't want him to be alone **at all**. That clear?"

The Spirit Detective nodded to him and walked out of the room as well.

* * *

"Hey Hiei, you alright?"

Crimson orbs turned to stare at the Spirit Detective, "Why exactly do you ask?"

Yusuke smiled and sat down beside him, "Well you looked sort of ruffled, and you just walked off, something the matter?"

Hiei shook his head and stared down at his feet, "No I'm okay, it just reminds me of what happened with Yukina, only now they want me."

"Don't worry about it, there's no way he's getting to you without killing me and even then-"

"That's not really what I'm so worried about." Hiei started to say before Yusuke interrupted him.

"Well at least you can protect yourself a lot better then you can protect someone else if he does manage to get by me-"

"Why are you here?" The small Koorime asked curiously, "You're suppose to be in there, I can take care of myself."

Yusuke frowned at him, "No, I'm not leaving. Koenma told me to stay with you at all times and not to leave you alone. You're not safe and he doesn't want you getting hurt."

Hiei sighed in annoyance and stood up to turn and glare down at him, "So what exactly are we suppose to do while this whole-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he felt the ground shift below him.

"What was that?" Yusuke got up as cracks started to form in the ground below Hiei, "No, Hiei move!"

He didn't wait another second before he grabbed the fire demon and pulled him close just as the ground collapsed where Hiei was standing.

They stared at the ground in shock for a moment.

"Yusuke!" Hiei gasped as something climbed out of the hole.

"Hiei, Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as him and Kuwabara both came running into the room.

"Get him out of here, Yusuke!" The Youko shouted in alarm, "He's here, that's him; get Hiei out of here!"

Yusuke nodded, grabbing Hiei's arm and jumping out the window.

* * *

Hiei sighed in annoyance and sat down at the root of a tree, "This is getting to become a pain, running from this stupid Demon."

"Where's Kurama and Kuwabara? They should've been here by now," Yusuke asked looking around and sighing.

The Demon Koorime shrugged it off with ease and watched him, "They'll find there way here. What I'm wondering is exactly how did he find us?"

Yusuke frowned and walked over to sit beside him, "There's no telling. Whoever he is... He really wants your tears."

"Of course," Hiei said sarcastically and stood up to jump onto a limb of the tree.

The Spirit Detective below him just cocked a brow and smiled, "You know, you need to learn to talk more. You don't say anything; short stuff."

Hiei shrugged in annoyance and turned to the side, looking out at the forest around them.

"See what I mean? You don't ever say anything."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Ta da! Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Like Rats

I Just Love You More

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone, fer a fanfic that hasn't been updated in like... Forever.

I want to welcome everyone back fer a chapter 5, and there should be one more after this one, and I don't plan on making it wait as long as this one did. Almost two years...

I'm sorry once again fer making you guys wait ferever fer this fanfic but it IS out now! And there is just one more chapter after this one too! I made this one LONG to make up! Thank you all, I'll let ya'll read now!

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi everyone! Enjoy please!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

None.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

_To kit-kat: "Roflmao, how about now?"_

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. _

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

**Chapter V: Like Rats**

* * *

"Pear."

"... Quince."

"Raspberry."

"Strawberry."

"Tangerine."

"... I don't want to play this anymore..."

Yusuke sighed and glared the distance from Hiei, "Oh come on, it's fun. 'U'."

"No, I'm not playing anymore of your alphabet games, Urameshi. It's boring." Hiei said tonelessly and closed his eyes.

Yusuke frowned and stood up from his spot in the grass, his sneakers squeaked under the movement, "We probably shouldn't stay here much longer anyways, it's dangerous. I mean... That guy, Morika, he came out of nowhere, and in the Spirit World of all places."

Hiei nodded silently and stood as well, he turned to the side as if a thought had occurred to him, "Urameshi, you don't think he could be here already? In the ground underneath us? Even listening to us?"

"Well I wouldn't think so. I mean, I'd probably have noticed him by now right?" Just as if the very words had came from his mouth he felt the jinx take action. The ground seemed to bend and whine underneath them, as if it were made of clay.

Hiei's eyes widened as the rock beneath his own feet cracked and rose him up, a long beefy black hand with sharp, long nails reached out and grabbed at Hiei's boot, holding tightly around the entirety of his leg.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke ran to Hiei and grabbed him up, his wrapping tightly around Hiei's waist, but before he could make another move something sharp stung at his right shoulder, a ripping feeling, a wet feeling, and everything went black.

Hiei's eyes widened as the Spirit Detective fell limp in his arms, "Urameshi! Yusuke!" He moved to back away before the demon below him climbed out of the ground, grabbing him around the waist, a long Scorpion-like tail whipping about around them.

"Let go of me!" Hiei said before the tail lashed out and struck him at his side, he felt an earthquake quiver underneath his skin, around his ribs and his vision began to blur, he felt as if the flu had hit him and he leaned forward just a bit before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Urameshi, Urameshi..."

Yusuke groaned before daring to open his eyes, his skull felt like it was splitting open, the wound in his shoulder throbbed with infection, it stung still and a wetness could be felt, blood, he guessed. His legs and arms groaned in pain, he lifted his left leg first and moved his arms back to lift himself up before he opened his eyes finally.

A grinding of some kind was coming from somewhere far behind him, he looked around and saw Hiei to his right, just feet away, sitting in the corner of a large cage that they both seemed to be locked in.

"Hiei," He said, a little too loudly, his voice seemed to echo throughout the cave.

The Fire Demon looked at him sternly as if to tell him to keep his voice down, Yusuke apologized with a silent nod and moved a bit closer so he could whisper better.

"Where are we?" He said, his throat was dry and cracked as he spoke.

"Morika's home, I'm guessing." Hiei whispered back lightly.

Yusuke sat up to rest his back against the side of the cage and looked around once more, speaking of that demon, where was he?

"He's been gone for a while now, I don't know when he'll be back." Hiei said, as if reading Yusuke's mind, "You've been knocked out for over a day I think. And he hasn't done anything, hasn't said a word to me. I woke up and nothing's happened since."

Yusuke furrowed his brows and noticed the entrance to the cave, "Have you tried getting out of this cage yet?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, of course not, I can hardly stand at all, let alone attempt escape. And you were knocked out, I couldn't carry you even if I wanted to."

"Hiei," Yusuke looked at the Fire Demon sadly, he seemed to lean in just a little more to stare at Hiei better. He noticed the redness of blood at Hiei's left side and a small puddle of blood, "I... I'm sorry we got caught, he was so..."

"Enough Detective." Hiei interrupted him swiftly, looking away, "I won't sit here and watch you beat yourself up about this. We got caught, it was likely to happen. What we need right now is a plan. We need to get out, and not sit here feeling sorry for what has happened because it can't be undone, we'll get nowhere that way."

Yusuke nodded in agreement at the Koorime, "I understand and even agree with you but... Hiei. I can't help thinking what could've happened while I was asleep, I wasn't awake to stop anything that could've happened to you."

Hiei raised a brow, looking back at the Spirit Detective and rolled his eyes, "Hn, it wouldn't be the first time you've been asleep and left your team mates to manage on their own. No hard feelings, I assure you."

"This time was different, Hiei. He could've killed you. And no one would've been there to stop it, not me, or Kurama, or Kuwabara." Yusuke stood up and aimed his finger at the hinges to the door of the cage and began to charge a spirit bomb, he ignored the twinging pain of his shoulder from the sting, "I won't let that happen."

Hiei watched in silence as the ball at the and of Yusuke's hands got bigger and bigger until finally he let it go, the ball reached the other side of the cage. It seemed, however, that the cage consumed the energy of Yusuke's Spirit Gun and the ball of energy merely disappeared.

Yusuke gasped in anger, "Okay, what the HELL!?"

Hiei frowned at the cage door and moved to stand up before a loud rumbling came from the entrance of the cave, they both looked up in shock as a monstrous Demon came through the cave and walked past their cage and to the far depths behind them, back where Yusuke had heard the grinding sound.

The cave around them was just as big as Yusuke's house, the cave they were in was six or more times bigger, and the Demon that now sat behind them was just big enough to fit into the cage if he wanted.

Yusuke turned to Hiei, both their eyes were wide in shock, this was Morika? This Demon that could probably eat them both whole?

The Spirit Detective swallowed and moved to sit beside Hiei, he whispered to him, "Do you know what's back there?"

"Weapons, I would guess."

"Weapons," Yusuke breathed through his flared nostrils and looked back behind them but all he saw was a darkness, and all he could hear was still that same grinding sound from before, only now it was joined by a heavy breathing, "Great... Weapons of his size..."

Hiei looked at Yusuke darkly, glaring, he leaned forward, grimacing from the wound in his side, he whispered hoarsely; "No matter what he does to me, he'll get nothing he wants."

Yusuke frowned at the words Hiei was saying, how could this happen? How could he let them get caught, Yusuke couldn't be weaker then this Demon, "Hiei, I won't let him get to you, he'll have to kill me first."

"Then we will both die." Hiei said, looking down at his hands, "We'll both be dead when he wants it to happen, but..." The Koorime seemed to freeze as he said this, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Before it does I want to tell you something, Urameshi."

Yusuke tried to listen to Hiei over a new growling sound that seemed to shake the cave they were in, it was Morika, Yusuke heard a thump from behind them; he looked to Hiei worriedly, "Hiei, I think he's coming."

Hiei looked up behind them, his eyes widened as the ground below them shook, he had to do this, it was his last chance to tell Yusuke how he really felt, he had to.

The Fire Demon bit his lip before he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Yusuke's in a soft, sincere kiss, he didn't press in hard, as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to die like this, but he was going to. He fell their bodies get closer and for a moment he thought he would melt into Yusuke. Being so lost in the kiss he hadn't realized what had tracked down his cheek and landed lightly into Yusuke's lap.

Yusuke had to admit, he was shocked and surprised at the lips that now were pressed against his own, and even had he thought of kissing Hiei millions of times before, never could he've thought that the lips against his would be as soft as they were, as gentle as they were and as small, yet full as they were.

He couldn't push away because he didn't want to, but he couldn't pull closer to Hiei because he **did** want to. All he had was the ability to kiss back, to feel the lips against his own, to open him mouth a little more and to taste just a swig of the sweetness that was in Hiei's mouth.

He was so busy with the feeling, and the wanting, that he didn't realize the small Tear Gem that had landed in his lap. Even had he noticed it, he ignored it or pushed it aside; unknowing what it was, and instead, just enjoyed what a kiss felt like hours but was only a few seconds.

Before Yusuke knew it, Hiei was pulling away and the ground was shaking so hard as the large Demon finally reached the entrance of their cage and opened the door.

Hiei looked at Yusuke, he said nothing, made no movements as the Demon made his way into the cage with them.

Yusuke shifted back a bit away from the enormous Demon before them, how was he suppose to fight this thing? "Hiei."

The Demon Koorime stood up and walked away, towards Morika. A large puddle of blood on the concrete floor where he had been sitting the entire time.

"No, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as Morika scooped his hand down and grabbed Hiei up, Yusuke stood abruptly, the Tear Gem in his lap fell down to the right of his feet, he still didn't notice, he lifted his hands and charged another Spirit Gun, he let the blast go, it hit Morika directly in the side as he was turning around, but he seemed un-phased as he moved to leave the cage.

Yusuke wouldn't have it, he charged the Demon at a swift sprint, ignoring the stinging of his shoulder, and threw as many kicks and punches as he could muster. He had to save Hiei, this couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

Morika looked down at Yusuke and grinned widely, "It's not your turn yet, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke's eyes widened as the Demon spoke his name in a deep, burly voice and swung his fist once, back handing Yusuke so hard he flew back to the other side of the cage where the Tear Gem sat. He slammed his back hard on the bars of the cage and fell, just barely holding himself up on his feet. He felt blood leaking down his head and a stinging in his temple before he fell forward and landed hard on the concrete floor.

He heard Hiei shout for him a few times before a scream erupted in his skull, he had to save Hiei, he had to beat Morika.

His vision blurred as he looked up, the cage door was shut once more, he could hear a tearing sound coming from somewhere nearby and Hiei's deep breathing, what was happening? What was the Demon doing to him?

Yusuke turned his head and looked out far to see Hiei glaring up at Morika as the Demon marred his skin with scolding hot irons.

Hiei said nothing, did nothing to fight back, he breathed deeply only, and stared up at Morika with a hate Yusuke had seen only once before.

The Spirit Detective lifted himself up and just managed to get a glimpse of the Tear Gem beside him, he reached out and grabbed it, a light blue Tear Gem. He knew it was Hiei's, he smiled just a bit, clasping it tightly in his hand before everything around him swirled and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

That's it fer now, I'll try to have chapter 6 out some time soon! Please review, it's like my fuel!

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
